Longbow
Biography Longbow Starchaser was an only child. He began life like most Qua, was brought up in the old ways, taught the spiritual value of all things. He was a curious child, always getting into things, but his stubborn nature seemed to help him persevere, always seeing his pursuits through to the end (despite reprimand). However, unlike most Qua, he developed a penchant for cutting-edge technology, which is one part of how he received his name. Another reason is that although his physical capabilities were somewhat lacking, his mental prowess more than made up for it. They said he was 'aiming high like a long bow, to shoot for heaven and reach the stars'. His intelligence was apparent from the moment he began talking (age 9 months, well ahead of schedule). Still a real interest in technology began at about eight years old. His father a Mechanic, his mother a Computer Programmer, one might say he was destined to be an Engineer. He made a point to learn all that he could from his parents, after all, their technical skills could come in handy in the future. He had heard stories in his youth about vast civilizations, great ships that traveled the universe, and battle armors that could turn the tide of war, but at the age of twelve, he actually got to see pictures of an Akari-class Battlesuit and Heavy Infantry Armor. It was at this moment that he began to have ideas on designing and building such tools one day. He always wanted to join the military, but now he wanted more to develop equipment so that even those on the lower side of average strength (like himself) could serve on the front lines. Even a weaker body like his would be powerful in such amazing equipment. Curious and stubborn since birth, Longbow delved painstakingly into any and all information he could find in his schooling regarding technologies. Although he seemed a bit of a loner, he graduated from university near the top of his class, at age twenty three, majoring in Engineering. Still, it was never as easy as it seemed. You see, Longbow discovered that not only did he possess what is known as 'Animal Empathy' (common for most Qua), but also that he was an Empath. Not only did it seem to reaffirm his spiritual teachings, but also led him to constantly question his Engineering dreams, wondering if he should continue on the path of technology, or embrace a path of nature. Stubborn as ever, he was willing to strive on, seemingly unhindered to those around him (despite the constant questioning in his mind). In fact, one might say that it is due to this inner conflict (technology versus spirituality) that he took some time to travel the universe, a Journeyman if you will, not only to apply his skills, but also to seek answers for himself. Should he abandon his technological aspirations for spiritual pursuits? Was there a way he could do both? Here he is, three years later (age twenty six), ready to continue on his journey. He has yet to find a defining answer to his dilemma, but has chosen to carry on. Until he finds a true answer, his pursuit is two-fold. First, he is pondering new ideas for battle armors, not only to help himself, but also to help others like him; frail bodies with big dreams. Second, he has been training his Empathic gift. He believes that there must be a reason it was given to him, even if he doesn't understand just yet. As of right now, he's looking for a new crew to travel with and/or an organization that will fund his research and allow him to employ his knowledge and abilities. His persona is mostly professional, but he has managed to preserve much of his child-like wonder. Even as he may seem a loner, he's easy to get along with, and is sometimes rather deep once people get to know him. He takes his work rather seriously, but also tries to find time to relax once in a while. Description A Qua male, mid to late 20's. Clean-shaven face, long black hair pulled tightly back in a low pontail. He carries a stern expression with distant eyes. The lines at the corners of his mouth imply that he smiles, but not often. He is slightly taller than most Qua, standing at about 6' even. However, his body is somewhat thin, implying that his physical strength is on the lower side of average. He is usually seen wearing a navy-blue button down shirt with short sleeves, the top few buttons undone. A pair of black slacks compliment this attire, fastened by a small leather belt, also black. On his feet are a pair of soft, brown moccasins. Category:Longbow Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Characters Category:Millennium Qua